


My skin, my lips, need to meet your fingertips

by plikki



Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Kissing prompt:A kiss, followed by more that trail down the jaw and neck
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598920
Comments: 12
Kudos: 173





	My skin, my lips, need to meet your fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've toed the line between T and M like that before. *clears throat* Oh well, it happened. Here you are.   
> (Title from Amber - The Need To Be Naked, because apparently it matches such fics)

Marinette never would have thought that sexual tension could come into play during an akuma attack and yet, there it was. She could feel the electricity in the air every time their eyes met. This had never happened before. Not before they got together, even when their feelings came to the boil and it became impossible for them to hide them anymore, although she’d been the only one trying to do it. Nor after they got together and it surprisingly became even more difficult to keep their hands off each other. They’d shared gazes filled with longing many times, sometimes veiled, sometimes clear as day. But this, this had never happened before.

She guessed she shouldn’t be surprised, since they hadn’t seen each other in a week. And also, this was unexpected. Adrien was due to come home on the next day and Marinette had been preparing to face this surprising akuma attack on her own, when he’d appeared out of nowhere. They had no time for talking, they had to deal with the akuma. But it was so difficult to concentrate.

Every time their eyes met, the air between them sizzled with desire. And if they found excuses to touch each other more than normal, could anyone blame them? His hand on her hip felt as hot as fire and equally tempting. When he caught her after another unsuccessful attack, he held her a second longer than necessary, his arms around her so tight it was hard to breathe, but she didn’t want him to let her go anyway. And when they fell together on the roof, rolling around to cushion the fall, she used all her willpower to stop herself from pulling him down for a passionate kiss right there. Only the promise in his eyes helped her keep her cool. 

When the excruciating wait was finally over, the akuma purified and its victim sent on his way, Marinette found herself pressed against a wall with no memory of how she’d gotten there. And it didn’t matter. All that mattered was Adrien’s lips on hers, hungry and insistent. She practically mewled into his mouth, fingers buried in his hair and pulling him closer. 

Then his hands grabbed her butt and lifted her in the air, causing her to gasp and lose her grasp on his lips. 

“I missed you,” he whispered as he trailed hot kisses down her neck. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she actually whimpered when he pressed against her. 

“I missed you too,” she panted at the touch of his lips and the feel of his body against hers. Marinette thought her mind had been clouded with desire until now, but when his lips captured hers again, she totally forgot how to think. She lost herself in the familiar taste of his lips, in the mesmerising way his tongue teased hers, in the silky smoothness of the hair between her fingers. 

It was already almost too much to bear and then his hips rocked gently against her and she saw stars. Her fingers tugged on his hair, eliciting a soft moan from him. Their lips separated again as they ran out of air and he buried his face against her shoulder. She freed a hand to run it down his back, tracing the hard muscles, and felt him shiver. 

“I want you so much,” she whispered into his ear. 

“I want you more,” he murmured against her suit just as he moved and the hardness pressing into her exactly where she wanted it made this very clear. 

She moaned as she grew hot all over. Their mouths met again, insatiable. And that was when she decided she’d had enough. She wanted him there and then. She was ready for them to drop their transformations and proceed without pause. She ached to feel him inside of her. But this was really not the right place for their first time, she tried to reason with herself even in her overheated state. It would have to be left for some other time.

They’d toyed with that idea for some time, but always stopped before taking things too far, either because the moment was not right or because they waited to feel something in particular. She felt it now, she was sure. Somewhere at the back of her mind, behind the fog of lust, she felt a slight fear. It was very likely that it would hurt. But she knew he’d be gentle and she wanted him so much, it had to make a difference. 

Determination flooded her mind and she put aside the pleasant sensations coursing through her for a second. His mouth left hers at this moment and she kept his head in place before he could kiss her neck again. His eyes met hers, bright with desire. 

“Take me home,” she said and her voice rang clear in the darkness falling around them. She used her legs to bring him closer and rub against him. “Now,” she added, hoping the meaning was clear. He always read her so well, it didn’t take him long to understand.

She heard his breath hitch and his gaze showed he’d sobered up a little. 

“Are you sure?” He asked, because this was him. And he always made sure she was ready for whatever was about to happen. Even when she took the initiative, he sought confirmation. She loved him for this. 

“Yes,” she said confidently, sealing his lips with another hot but brief kiss. He let her unwind her legs from around him and step on the ground. 

Without a word, he took her in his arms and they headed towards her home. She smiled and kissed him just below his ear, making him chuckle. Yes, without a shadow of a doubt she knew this was the right moment.

**Author's Note:**

> (I hope I don't need to make it clear every time that when I write something like this, I picture them being 16-17. At least. Keep that in mind)


End file.
